Perfección
by Sly Bletche
Summary: Eso fue lo que, simplemente, sucedió. En el momento menos oportuno, o tal vez no; Rayan encontró la perfección.


Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece.  
Advertencias: Posible OoC. Me moría, se los juro, por escribir algo de Zaidi. Es que es todo lo bueno del mundo, de verdad.

Espero haber captado bien lo que quería expresar, puesto que probablemente me haya liado un poco. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí y finalicé algo, incluso si consta de cuatrocientas y pico palabras. Debo decir que ser consciente de eso me pone un poco triste, porque adoro mucho escribir y hace mucho quería escribir de Zaidi, pero no encontraba las palabras, el contexto, lo que quería contar. Él sencillamente me parece una monada de hombre, y creo que junto con Castiel se merecen con creces todo el cariño que les tengo.

Bueno, tampoco quiero seguir dando la lata. Si es que no siguieron de largo.

Muchas gracias por leer.

PD: Quiero decir que en un comienzo, había puesto_ la pasión que nos desborda, la mentira que nos envuelve_, pero pienso que queda mucho mejor ahora. Y creo que expresa también mucho mejor lo que pienso que puede pasar en un futuro con Zaidi.

* * *

Perfección

_—La pasión que nos envuelve, la mentira que se nos desborda—_

* * *

Había algo. Un sentimiento del que no se hartaba de hablar en sus clases. Algo que Rayan conoce bien.

Eso es la pasión.

Pero Rayan bien sabía que había un aspecto de su vida que la extrañaba. No estaba completo, no estaba del todo feliz. Su nuevo trabajo, su trabajo, le encantaba. Le encantaba explayarse sobre arte y maravillarse ante la subjetividad en cada mente, en cada color, en cada momento que hizo que llegara ahí, a ser una de las cosas más increíbles que podían existir.

Rayan sabía disfrutar de las cosas que la vida le traía. Eso incluía a una estudiante que expresaba de una forma tan directa sus pensamientos, con una mirada segura y un pequeño toque de nerviosismo.

Sabía perfectamente que sus alumnas y algunos alumnos podían considerarlo un hombre apuesto, sin embargo, era su deber hacer oídos sordos y detener situaciones que dieran pie a mal entendidos. Pero no tuvo el coraje suficiente cuando, esa vez, fue el turno de hacerlo con Sucrette. Era una chica amable, de cierta forma intrigante y Rayan estaba casi seguro de que a pesar de estar dispuesta a ayudar, no era una mujer que se dejara pisotear. Aún no lo descubría, pero más de una parte de él quería hacerlo.

Rayan, el que amaba el arte. Rayan, el hombre.

A veces, llegaba incluso a maldecir su posición. Aunque estaba seguro de que de no ser profesor, no la habría conocido. Estaba dividido, amaba su trabajo, pero deseaba con todo su corazón descubrir su alma. Habían pasado siete años y el había estado en un permanente dolor, solo, aunque no despreciaba la soledad. Sabía que no se había enamorado en algún punto, no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque no era capaz. No había nada más que él apreciara que la pasión que se tenía por la vida, por las cosas; el amor fraternal, el amor romántico, sensual.

Qué dicha era enamorarse, con todos los altibajos que implicaba, con cada risa, declaración y momento de tranquilidad. Con cada riesgo, cada derrumbe y cada lágrima fantasma.

Eso fue lo que, simplemente, sucedió. En el momento menos oportuno, o tal vez no.

Porque había algo en Sucrette diferente, una chispa, un fuego, un incendio completo en su corazón. Quizás era su autenticidad, sin reparos en mostrar sus intereses y dejar en claro lo que pensaba, que sabía divertirse con detalles. Era quizás esa sensualidad mezclada con tantos colores, con tantas cualidades, mientras no pretendía ser perfecta, realmente. Tal vez esa lengua... ciertamente afilada.

Era un completo equilibrio en tantos aspectos, era lo más cercano a la perfección que existía.

Rayan era dichoso, entre todo. Siendo capaz de tocarla, aunque lejos de cualquier mirada, entre cuatro paredes y nada más. Siendo capaz de acariciar sus labios, que le susurraban sonrisas de amor. Siendo capaz de tenerla entre sus brazos, mientras le ruega que no la suelte nunca, que le de oportunidades que no necesita y que acepte cada trozo de su razón.

Y cuando sus pieles se rozan, cuando sus miradas se adoran, Rayan vuelve a sentir esa pasión desbordante que había olvidado. Esa que le hace pensar que cualquier secreto, que cualquier mentira, es perfecta; mientras le permita estar con ella.


End file.
